


For The World To See

by ImSoSupernova



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: Something's up with Eva and Vilde, and only Sana seems to notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Phoebe (@vildemohns) for being my beta!

“Have you noticed anything weird about Eva and Vilde lately?” Sana asks Chris one day at lunch.

Chris shrugs. “What do you mean, weird?"

“It seems they’ve kinda been avoiding the rest of the group lately,” Sana explains. “Like last Friday instead of going to that Yakuza party, Vilde just had a sleepover at Eva’s house. And neither of them told us about it beforehand.”

“Right,” Chris says thoughtfully. “We were looking all over for them...”

“Right,” Sana says. “Didn’t that seem off?”

“I guess,” Chris sighs, “but it’s not exactly the first time something like that has happened.”

“Why would Eva pass up a party?” Sana asks.

“What would I do?” Eva asks sitting down next to Chris as Vilde plops her tray down across from Eva. Sana shoots Chris a glance, but Chris doesn’t seem to notice. Realizing she’s the one who has to bring it up, she sets down her spoon. “We were just wondering why you guys didn’t show up last Friday. We were kind of looking all over for you.”

“Oh, last Friday,” Eva laughs. “Wait...where were we supposed to be last Friday?” Sana rolls her eyes. “I thought the bus was gonna show at the Yakuza party! It was _your_ idea, Vilde!”

“Oh. right,” Vilde says, looking flustered. Her cheeks start to grow pink. “Well, you see...Eva and I...well…”

“I had a headache,” Eva interrupts. “Vilde here was kind enough to stay over with me and...um...help me relax.”

Vilde giggles a little as the two exchange a knowing glance. Her cheeks grow even pinker. “I see.” Sana still feels suspicious. She’s missing something. “Just let us know next time, will you?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” the two say together quickly.

“So,” Chris says, “Do you guys wanna go out this Friday, or are you planning on having another sleepover?”

“Umm…” Eva says, glancing at Vilde.

“We were....planning another sleepover, I guess,” Vilde murmurs, blushing again.

“Oh, nice,” Chris says cheerfully. “I’ll text Noora. Sana, wanna join?”

“Sure,” Sana shrugs. “Sounds fun.”

Eva and Vilde glance at each other again. “Um, yeah. Sounds fun,” Eva stammers.

“Then it’s settled.” Chris picks up her spoon and resumes eating.

Vilde lets out a little squeak and bursts into giggles again.

“What happened?” Chris asks, laughing too.

“Nothing!” Vilde exclaims, a little too loudly. “I just, um, spilled some sauce. On my shirt. That’s all.”

Chris and Sana eye Vilde’s tray of bread and salad. “Sauce?” Sana asks.

“I mean dressing!” Vilde practically yelps. “I spilled some dressing!”

“Here,” Eva exclaims, standing up so abruptly she almost knocks her chair over. “I’ll go get you some napkins.” She starts to head off.

“Thanks! I’ll go with you,” Vilde says loudly. The two leave in a hurry.

Sana pointedly nudges Chris. “See what I mean?"

“I guess,” Chris says noncommittally. “I mean, for Vilde and Eva, it wasn’t really that weird…”

*

“Eva!” Vilde gasps as soon as they’ve exited the lunch room and are alone in an empty hallway. “Don’t _do_ that!”

“Do what?” Eva asks innocently.

“You know what...touching me like that when we’re in public!” Vilde tries her best to act cross, but she’s having trouble keeping a straight face.

“Hmmm…” Eva hums, stroking her chin. “I’m not sure what you mean…”

Vilde rolls her eyes, but Eva can tell she’s not really angry.

“Well, I know you’re definitely not talking about what I did at our ‘sleepover’ last Friday…” Eva muses. Vilde sighs in exasperation, but she’s melting. “...because you certainly seemed to enjoy _that_.”

Vilde breaks. It’s too hard for her to stay mad at Eva. Glancing briefly down both ends of the hallway, she gives Eva a quick kiss. “Just...not in front of people who don’t know yet,” she says softly. “I’m not quite ready for that yet.”

Eva nods. “Not in front of people who don’t know yet,” she promises, pulling Vilde closer. “Now, since we have time and apparently we’re gonna have company this Friday...you wanna prepare for our next sleepover?”

Vilde can barely keep kissing Eva, she’s smiling so much.

 *

“Have you guys noticed anything weird about Eva and Vilde lately?” Sana asks Isak and Even at the next revue meeting as they wait for their bread to finish baking.

“I mean,” Isak says, “When is Vilde ever _not_ acting kinda strange?”

“Come on.” Sana rolls her eyes as the two of them laugh. “I’m serious. I think something’s up.”

“Well,” Even reasons, “If it’s something really serious, they’ll tell you.”

“I guess,” Sana sighs. “It’s just--I don’t know. They’ve been acting more secretive lately, saying they’ll hang out and ditching at the last minute, being distant when we’re together…”

“Hmmm…” Isak looks serious now. “I don’t know, Sana. But if something’s really up, I’m sure they’ll tell you when they’re ready. I say be patient and don’t worry too much.”

“You know me,” Sana says. “I love patience.”

The boys laugh. Then the timer dings, and Even and Isak lose focus, now distracted by the process of removing hot bread from an oven.

*

Sana rings Eva’s doorbell around 17:00, shivering a little in the chilly night air. Several minutes pass, and it’s cold enough that she’s begun to consider just climbing through Eva’s bedroom window like everyone usually does when the door flies open and Vilde cries “Hi, Sana!” just a little too loudly.

“Hi, Vilde,” Sana says. “Didn’t know you were here already...is that Eva’s flannel?”

Vilde looks down as if she hasn’t been aware of what she’s wearing until Sana points it out to her. “Oh...yeah...uh, it’s Eva’s.”

“Okay,” Sana says slowly, wondering if she’ll be stuck standing on Eva’s doorstep in this weird tension forever. “Can I--”

“Hey, hey guys!” Chris arrives with a bang as always, Noora a few steps behind her. “Let’s get this party started!”

Leave it to Chris to break the ice.

*

A few hours later everyone except Sana has had a few drinks and they’re all laying around Eva’s living room, a cheesy teen romcom playing in the background. Eva and Vilde have spread themselves out on the carpet in front of the TV under a blanket, passing a bottle of red wine back and forth and talking softly. Noora and Chris chat idly on the couch, and Sana sits in the middle of it all, not really focused on anything but taking it all in.

There’s something about this whole Vilde and Eva thing that seems familiar, Sana’s sure she’s dealt with something like this before but she doesn’t know what. And that’s probably the most frustrating part about all of this, not that her friends are keeping something from her (that part’s understandable, she can respect that), but the feeling that she _should_ know what it is.

And then Eva reaches over and brushes a strand of hair away from Vilde’s face, and Vilde looks up and meets Eva’s eyes and smiles shyly. And in an instant, Sana sees everything.

*

Usually Vilde gets anxious about being cuddly in front of other people, even her friends, but tonight the blanket is so cozy and Eva’s body against hers is so warm and so _right_ , and all of that plus the wine has her feeling so fuzzy and soft and _good_ inside that she can just _stop caring_ for a bit and enjoy being with Eva. Eva reaches over and starts stroking Vilde’s hair, and then it’s as if they’re the only people that exist. And in that moment, she reaches up to pull Eva’s face closer to hers.

Someone clears their throat and the spell is broken. Vilde remembers where she is and her self-consciousness returns full-force. She lets go of Eva as Sana says, “I just remembered. I have somewhere to be. Come on, Chris, Noora, let’s go.”

“Wait,” Chris protest, “Why do we have to leave?”

“Because,” Sana says, shooting Noora a look. Noora seems confused but obliges.

“Come on, Chris. We gotta go before we’re late.”

“What? Late to where?” Chris looks totally lost.

“We have that...um…” Noora glances at Sana.

“Pole-dancing class,” Sana explains confidently. “It starts pretty soon. We have to hurry.”

“Right,” Noora nods earnestly. “Our pole-dancing class. Don’t you remember? We told you about it.”

“No,” Chris is still puzzled. “Sana’s doing pole-dancing?”

“Of course not,” Sana says. “I’m just making sure you get there safely.”

“Okay, okay,” Chris sighs. “As long as I can take the wine with me.”

“Suit yourself,” Sana says.

The calm stillness of the room is shattered as Chris grabs a few bottles of wine and she, Sana, and Noora put on their coats. Sana flashes Vilde a meaningful glance, and then she’s gone.

“Well,” Eva says from her position on the floor. “That was weird--”

“Sana knows,” Vilde bursts out.

Eva is silent. Then she asks, “How do you feel about that?”

Vilde sighs. “I-I don’t know.” Eva says nothing, so Vilde continues. “I just--just a few minutes ago when we were lying next to each other--I don’t know. It just felt...really good. And I didn’t want it to be a secret. I wanted everyone to know how--how lucky I was. To be with you. And I don’t know if I’m really ready for that yet. But I think I’m ready to tell our friends. I’m ready to start.”

Eva doesn’t respond. She just looks at her.

“Is that--is that okay?” Vilde whispers.

Eva smiles. “Vilde, that sounds amazing.”

Vilde reaches up and pulls Eva close. This time, there’s no one to interrupt them.

*

“Well, pole-dancing was fun, but I’m bruised all over!” Chris exclaims when she sits down at the lunch table.

“It’s an occupational hazard,” Sana jokes. “But you know the main reason you got so bruised was because you were drunk and falling over everywhere?”

“If you’re not drunk, what’s the point of pole-dancing?” Chris asks.

“Sorry, what?” Eva laughs as she and Vilde sit down together.

“Pole-dancing classes, remember?” Sana says quickly, silently thanking her lucky stars that she was actually able to find a class on Friday.

“Right! How’d it go?” Eva asks.

Chris goes off again about all her bruises, and Vilde laughs along with the rest of the group, though she’s not really listening. She’s trying to work up to courage to hold Eva’s hand in public.

* 

As Chris talks, Sana watches Eva and Vilde carefully. Since Friday night, everything has sort of fallen into place. Their strangeness at lunch, the many sleepovers with just the two of them...she can’t believe it took her that long to figure it out. And she can’t believe Chris and Noora haven’t realized something’s up. Everything seems so obvious in retrospect. Eva and Vilde were always the worst at keeping secrets.

She gazes at the two of them, now holding hands. Fingers interlocked, but loosely, barely. Sana sees, and she understands. They’re not ready for her to say anything yet.

* 

Vilde knows Eva won’t talk before she knows she’s ready. It’s up to her.

Vilde’s always hated making the first move.

Vilde knows she needs to overcome this.

And before she can stop herself, before the fear of being judged or shunned can overwhelm her and freeze her from the inside out, she takes Eva’s face in her hands. And she kisses her.

And it’s different than before. They’re both stone-cold sober, and Eva tastes like peaches and there’s no liquor and loud music and sweaty bodies. And there’s no silence either, or walls around them to shelter them from prying eyes and scrutiny. They’re alone and they’re surrounded and completely vulnerable, and the sheer thought of that makes Vilde as dizzy as any liquor would.

When she lets go of Eva, she realize Chris has stopped talking, and she’s staring at the two of them in surprise. Sana sits off to the side, and Vilde’s suspicions are confirmed--she’s already guessed it.

“Guys,” Vilde says shakily, trying to lighten the mood. “We kinda have to tell you something…”

“No shit,” Chris breathes.

The following silence lasts only a minute, but it feels longer, too long, until it’s broken by laughter: Sana, doubled over in giggles. Slowly, the mood lightens, and the four of them are guffawing together like they always do. “What-what’s so funny?” Eva gasps, clutching her stomach.

“Come on,” Sana snorts, “It was so obvious. How did we miss it?”

The laughter swells, and Vilde feels an overwhelming sense of relief. It’s okay. Everything is okay, and they’re all still friends and giggling like they’ll never stop.

She pulls Eva to her and kisses her again.

Right there, for the whole world to see.


End file.
